Here Come The Reindeer
Here Come the Reindeer is a song from Yule Be Wiggling. Like Go Santa Go, the Wiggles have been singing it on Carols in the Domain as well since 2000. Captain Feathersword usually dances along with them which is why it's one of his favorite dances. Song Credits 2000 Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page John Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Karaoke Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page John Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineers and Mixers: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2013 Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2017 Version * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2000 Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Mark Punch * Backing Vocals - Mark Punch * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Greg Truman, Craig Abercrombie * Bass - John O'Grady * Electric Guitar - Rex Goh * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Mark Punch * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Bert Newton, Patti Newton, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Electric & Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie * Drums - Emma Watkins Lyrics: Greg: Here come the reindeer Santa's friendly reindeer They're pulling the sleigh with Santa and the presents too (We're having a picnic) Here come the reindeer Santa's friendly reindeer Flying through the night to bring Christmas joy to you (To you and you and you and you) He's belt buckle shining Santa Claus is smiling This can be the best time of the year (Doo-doo-doo-doo) So everybody give a great big cheer Whoo-hoo! Let's hear it for the reindeer Cause the reindeer are coming so is Santa too Here come the reindeer Santa's friendly reindeer They're pulling the sleigh with Santa and the presents too (We're having a picnic) Here come the reindeer Santa's friendly reindeer Flying through the night to bring Christmas joy to you (To you and you and you and you) Clear out the chimney Hang your Christmas stocking Go to bed and make a wish that might come true (Doo-doo-doo-doo) So everybody sing "Ho Ho Ho" Get ready cause here we go Here come the reindeer here comes Santa too Here come the reindeer here comes Santa too Here come the reindeer here comes Santa too Trivia * The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword first performed this song on television in December 1999. * In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so the guitars and keyboards can sound more clearly. Although, The Wiggles perform the normal version on Carols in the Domain in 2013. * This song is similar to Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Reindeer Express, as three of these tracks have the word "Reindeer" in it. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:John Field Songs